


you are home (but fate disagrees)

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, but more on squib/death eater!verse than hogwarts houses, there's more to this than what is written but welp, tw: mild cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: in which johnny seeks refuge in a home he had hoped to stay forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



Moon Taeil knew he should not be running an errand this late at night, especially when the night is really dark and when the Wizarding War is still ongoing. But Taeil could not help it. Being a squib did not give Taeil a lot of authority in controlling his lifestyle in a sense where he could freely roam around the streets during the day without being bossed around or cursed at despite the freedom to live freely without having to be wary of the Wizarding Laws. Even if he had lived in the Muggle world, unlike a minority of other squibs who were still under the reign of pureblood masters, there were still a few prominent wizards and witches around Little Whinging to guard the peace between the Muggles and the Wizardly World. He had to be careful with his steps and surroundings. However, he still had to earn himself some income to live, and if he had chosen to want to live freely rather than to serve any purebloods by force. Taeil believed that everyone should have the rights to choose to live because honestly, was it wrong that he had wanted to live and see the day after and the beauty of nature that he is surrounded with?  
  
The walk back home was quiet as usual – the stars shined brightly, the night breeze blew against his face, yet not too cold for Taeil’s lips to be turning blue or for him to be shivering with the one layered clothing he has on underneath his coat. The blonde squib was feeling a little happier tonight than ever because his patient of the night, a great, young wizard named Mark Lee, had given him extra bread loaves the young boy had for the day. Mark is a promising wizard, or at least Taeil had thought and had wished for the young wizard to be. Mark had also been one of the first few magic holders who does not see Taeil in a different way unlike how majority of the other people do when they see or know of Taeil. To Mark, Taeil had been his healer, a doctor, a kind person with good hands with herbs and bandages. Not a squib, not as someone who could not use magic despite being born part wizard, but as Moon Taeil himself. And the older male was ever thankful for that and had hoped that the views of the young wizard towards him would never change.  
  
It was a loud crash of something or someone that took Taeil back to reality, allowing the blonde male to realize that he had been walking side-tracked from his usual route back home. Taeil would have turned his heels back on track if it weren’t for the sound of groaning that drew the squib’s attention to it – a habit of Taeil’s and something his kind personality would never ignore, especially when he is a home doctor.  
  
Taeil took his step to where the crashing noise may have came from. The surrounding was dusty from the crash, to no surprise, as the road wasn’t exactly fit to the modern setting of today’s world and for the fact that the route Taeil was in right now had still been the undeveloped part of the town, leaving it in sands instead of grey pavements. However, amidst the dusty condition of the area, Taeil had squint his eyes hard enough to see a figure lying on the ground almost lifelessly. The squib approached the figure cloaked in black hood and damaged mask and softly, Taeil had asked if the person could hear him. No response were given.  
  
Taking light steps, Taeil continued to approach the black clothed figure whose mask was cracked to half, revealing half of the other person’s face along with the sight of blood. Taeil then reaches his hands out towards the injured, fallen person and asked the latter if he was okay and had hoped for an answer from the other.  
  
Before Taeil could lay a finger on the figure, the latter had reached out, grabbing Taeil by the wrist harshly and pulled him down with a tug while having his wand pointed to Taeil’s throat in a threatening manner despite it being shaky with movements. Even so, Taeil had remained calmed, having to experience similar threats so many other times before this and this time was no different than the ones before.  
  
“Who are you and how can you see me?” the hooded person spoke up harshly though with his breath heavy.  
  
“I’m Moon Taeil, a squib if you’re wondering.” Taeil introduced himself calmly with his given title that he was never ashamed of, and looking back at the Death Eater whose gaze were on him. Taeil did not need to piece two with two together to know the latter was a Death Eater from the other male’s question and for the fact the other male had adorned himself with a mask and a black cloak, which is easily recognized as the clothes of what a Death Eater would wear. Also, it hadn’t been the first time Taeil had seen a Death Eater. Even so, Taeil continued immediately after his sentence, “You’re wounded, aren’t you? I can treat you if-”  
  
“Shut up. Where am I”, the latter demanded than asked before a soft groan to which the hooded person was trying to surpass since earlier had slipped past the Death Eater’s lips.  
  
“…Little Whinging. Just a little outskirt” Taeil explained and continued, “You need to get treated.” Taeil then reached out his hand to the other male only for his hand to be slapped away by the Death Eater. The wand that was held at gunpoint to his throat was pressed harsher than before, the tip of the wand protruding against the skin of the hollow of Taeil’s neck.  
  
Before Taeil could do or say anything more, another groan slipped past the Death Eater’s lips as if it was like a sort of warning about his condition before the latter passed out almost immediately after the groan. The wand that was pressed against Taeil’s neck were no longer threatening to scratch Taeil’s skin any further and the Death Eater clothed in black hood had fallen back to the ground with a sounding ‘thud’ while in his earlier attempts to sit up halfway to face Taeil when he had tugged Taeil down earlier.  
  
Taeil took the opportunity to inspect the injured Death Eater, noting that the other male had a huge open wound to his abdomen that had certainly not look like one of those average battle wounds from the impact of a wizard’s spell. The wound was deeper than any other wounds Taeil had seen before and the diameter of the wound was bigger than the usual wound of a bullet injury and deeper than a usual stab of a sword. The other male may have possibly fractured his entire left arm as well without the latter knowing about it during the crash course earlier as Taeil recalled how the latter had landed in that manner before the threat he faced. If the wound were to be put in Muggle terms, his abdomen injury would be as if someone had taken a rather large surgery knife and had slashed it down his abdomen as the cut of the surgery knife is cleaner than a sword or a dagger would ever, leaving a rather quick yet clean cut on the male’s skin, then having to have the surgery knife penetrate the abdomen skin deeper than a 5 centimetre cut. As Taeil analyzed the amount of fixing up the Death Eater required, the latter acted immediately as well by taking out the few remaining amount of bandages he had in his bag conveniently while he was over at Mark’s home earlier after having to clean the young wizard’s wound from a normal yet heavy Muggle-like injury and had used the extra bandages on the Death Eater now as the latter were losing a huge amount of blood at a short period of time due to the injury. The blonde male mentally took a note on being careful with the Death Eater’s wound as he tried to bandage the male in hopes it would at least suppress any more excessive loss of blood than what the Death Eater had already loss.  
  
After working on some basic first aid on the Death Eater, Taeil was all set to head home with the Death Eater carefully placed on his back after much hardship. It was definitely going to be a long night for both the Death Eater and especially, Taeil.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of pestle knocking against a mortar woke the Death Eater up to an unfamiliar surrounding he does not remember being in. It was already sunset by then and there was a faint scent of wood and vanilla that welcomed his nose buds after his wake; it was certainly a scent that the Death Eater was not familiar with yet it wasn’t foreign enough for him to not identify the smell. He then scanned around, curious and alarmed, as he took in the unfamiliar sight of the old ceiling above him and eventually the side table where his wand and mask were placed on and then the unfamiliar garment he has on. He was no longer wearing his usual black garment robes but instead he was dressed in some loose clothing though seemingly to still be a small fit for him. It had then caused the Death Eater to immediately sit up, earning himself a groan from the inviting pain to his torso. Not long after, an oddly familiar blonde haired male entered.  
  
“I see you’re awake”, Taeil walked in with a bucket and a towel, approaching the Death Eater.  
  
The Death Eater then immediately reached out for his wand, pointing it at Taeil in the same threatening manner like before, only this time it was at a slight distance. “Who are you?” the Death Eater asked while using his free hand to clutch over his torso.  
  
“You asked me that same question a few nights ago before you passed out. I’m Moon Taeil. I treated your wounds in case you were wondering why you’re not in your robes.” The other male remained calm despite the threatening wand that was pointed towards him. After the response, the blonde haired male approached the injured male closer, moving the pointy wand aside as if a child was using a broken branch to threaten someone, and gently pushed the injured Death Eater back to the bed.  
  
Another groan slipped past the Death Eater’s lips when he laid down; his back met the bed softly but even so, the pain was still there despite it being less painful than the few days before.  
  
“You’re not supposed to move too much, especially with the heavy wound you have.” Taeil warned, gently inspecting the injury once again as he did the few times before when he had to clean the male’s injury. He wasn’t even bothered by the Death Eater, who threw him a bothered glare towards the squib whom had somewhat invaded his personal space with the inspection of wound. Carefully, Taeil took the bucket and towel he had brought with him earlier to once again clean the wounds after having to undress the bloodied bandage off the Death Eater and not caring that he had not requested permission from the latter – not like he needed any though when it was his job whether if the other male had liked it or not. The Death Eater then allowed for his guard to be lowered seeing how the other male had showed no fear to his threat which had slightly threw the male off since it was the first he had come across someone who had never feared him.  
  
“Are you not afraid that I will kill you, squib?” the Death Eater spoke up while Taeil had tended to him.  
  
“I’ll be more surprised if you could kill me while being this badly injured.” Taeil lightly and teasingly poke the wound he had been dressing, earning a hiss and another glare thrown from the latter. Taeil continued, “And the name is Taeil. Not ‘squib’. Call me by my name at least”, Taeil frowned slightly but nevertheless had not enforced the idea of getting the other male to call him by his name as he got up to get medicines and a fresh, clean bandage.  
  
The Death Eater looked over to Taeil’s back that faced him. Taeil had seemed harmless to the Death Eater and despite being injured, he knew he certainly had the better upper hand than the squib. Even so, Taeil seemed genuine and unafraid of the wounded male enough for him to want to tend the Death Eater’s wounds.  
  
“Do you live alone?” the Death Eater asked Taeil when the male came back with some handmade medicines to apply on the Death Eater. The male then hissed upon Taeil swiping a generous amount of mixed herbs on the Death Eater’s open wound.  
  
“Yes.” Taeil replied shortly, focusing more on tending the wound than entertaining the other male with replies to his questions. Noting the squib’s silence later on, the Death Eater does not ask any more questions further and lets the blonde-haired squib bandage his wound.  
  
“For a Death Eater, you’re rather obedient towards a squib, aren’t you?” Taeil smiled at the other male once he was done with the bandaging. “May I know your name? It would be fair since you know mine, Mr. Death Eater.”  
  
“Johnny.” The said brunette male replied softly as he looked at the smiling male before him.  
  
“Well Johnny, for as long as you’re under my roof, you’ll have to listen to me especially if you want your wounds to heal fast. For now, get some rest. You might be a little drowsy from the medicine even if you didn’t consume it by mouth. The effects would kick in soon”, Taeil pulled the duvet to have Johnny covered before he left the male with no more room for anymore exchanged conversation.  
  
Johnny wanted to call the squib out but was left in silence and soon, he found himself dreaming about the first time he made a deal with the Dark Lord.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what are these?” Johnny pointed his finger towards one of the many ingredients Taeil have on his working table in his rather large kitchen.  
  
“Wormwood”, Taeil replied shortly before swatting Johnny’s hand away from the said herbs, giving him a displeased look. “And you’re supposed to be resting, Johnny.”  
  
Ignoring the squib’s warning, Johnny continued on. “And these?”  
  
“It’s been almost a week and you’re not healed yet, Johnny,” Taeil sighed, emphasizing the other male’s name to bring a command to his ‘orders’ though it’s not like Taeil had greater authority to command the other and even if he does, it’s not like the other male would easily listen to him regardless. Nevertheless, Taeil continued, “and these are Asphodel roots.”  
  
“And what are they for?” Johnny asked curiously, and again, avoiding Taeil’s earlier concerns.  
  
“ _Johnny_.”  
  
Johnny tried not to make an eye contact with the other male by inspecting Taeil’s herbs though mumbled a response that is almost inaudible. “Yes?”  
  
“Rest.”  
  
“…. Fine”, Johnny sighed and slowly walked off to the bed with a smiling Taeil he didn’t notice..  
  
It has been exactly 6 days, 21 hours, 33 minutes and 27 seconds since Johnny had been taking shelter and taken care of by a certain Moon Taeil and while the other male had seemed genuine with his care, Johnny didn’t like the ideas about being bedridden when he has always been an active person to begin with but he was slowly but surely getting better as days passed all due to Taeil’s care and with the male being strict on Johnny’s healing.  
  
The routine has always been the same repeated sequence for the past days. Taeil would always be awake before Johnny does and sometimes it made the Death Eater wonder if the blonde-haired male had any sleep at all seeing how he had occupied the former’s bed (because Taeil had been insistent on Johnny having it because he was the patient and Taeil was the doctor) and there wasn’t any other bed around except the couch that he sometimes sees the other male taking a rest on during the day. When the Death Eater is awake however, he briefly sees Taeil around, being there for a short period of time to tend to Death Eater’s injuries before going off to his job, to run some small errands here and there or to get more herbs for the new medicine Taeil has been coming up with. And it goes on that way until the other male comes home late night all worn out yet had managed to greet the wounded male with a smile. It amused Johnny in how hardworking the other male was.  
  
The day doesn’t end just that way though. At night, even when Johnny knew the other male had been exhausted from his job and errands from the earlier day, the small built male somehow always tried to have small talks with him even though it was Taeil himself whom had pushed most of the conversation that Johnny had initiated at first. Johnny then learnt that Taeil is quite a talker only when if blonde-haired male had initiated the conversation first, to which Johnny hadn’t quite mind, seeing how it was rather endearing for him when Taeil starts talking. Their small talks range from whether Johnny had felt any pain and if he had needed his bandage tighten or loosen and whether if he had slept while the squib was away for his daily routine to Taeil’s job misadventures for the day (and boy did the male always had some new stories to tell to Johnny every day especially about some of his patient for years) to the odd things of life such as to why Mandrakes are called what they are and things like how wizards and witches could conjure their Patronus and how they channel their ‘spirit’ animal through it. Johnny could never conjure much of a Patronus and he didn’t think he would have one because he never had any happy memories but he doesn’t tell Taeil that – it wasn’t necessary anyway. Besides all the topic that they have talked about, there was never a time where Taeil had asked or openly talked about most of his personal life or Johnny’s either. Neither bother breaking the tangent about each other’s personal lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I swear Mark is a real clumsy clot. It’s probably the 12th time that the poor boy got himself hurt this month alone.” Taeil came home and had immediately started their usual conversation as he shook his head while Johnny had nodded to what the other male had said. Johnny was aware of who this Mark person was as Taeil had spoken about this young wizard numerous times and especially when the squib had returned home from tending the young wizard’s injuries.  
  
Unlike the few nights before, Johnny had recovered mostly and the male had been actually good to go off if he wished to but his Death Mark to his left forearm had not been burning for the past few weeks and for as long as he wasn’t bothered to its calling and besides that, Johnny had liked to think that his fellow Death Eaters had thought he was dead ever since the fall he had that night and honestly, if it weren’t for Taeil, maybe Johnny would have been dead right now. But Johnny knew it would be impossible for his fellow Death Eater colleague to claim that he was dead when he really wasn’t. But as long as nothing happened, and for that, Johnny had requested for a longer stay at Taeil’s place for shelter to which the other male had surprisingly agreed on without hearing the Death Eater’s actual reason, though in exchange, Johnny had to help Taeil around at home which includes: cleaning and helping around with the heavy loads.  
  
Taeil was unpacking his newly bought herbs and by now, Johnny had recognized most of it and its usage as he would sometime sneak around to help Taeil out despite the blonde-haired male’s complain on how it would have been a mess for him if Johnny had misplaced anything or had even laid a single finger on any of his ingredients. Every time Taeil had playfully reprimanded him for being ‘nosy’, Johnny would always tell Taeil that he was being dramatic. Taeil would then laugh it off because he knew how dramatic he can get sometimes as much as the squib did not want to personally admit his ‘flaws’.  
  
The bell to Taeil’s front door chimed and Taeil goes off to attend whoever was at the door before his laughter could fade off; leaving Johnny momentarily alone. A young boy entered the space where Johnny is in while Taeil was nowhere in sight though Johnny was sure he was attending to another person since he heard two voices greeting Taeil; one of them had probably belonged to the younger male that is standing in front of him.

The young male in front of him is no doubt a wizard but there was a certain air about the younger that doesn’t seem to make Johnny comfortable being in the same room with the latter. No, Johnny wasn’t intimidated but for odd reasons, he felt like he should be though he knew physically if the young wizard were to attack him, Johnny would definitely have the upperhand in battle compared to the latter. But there was just something about the other male that didn’t seem to put Johnny at ease but the brunette wasn’t spared in thoughts for long when the younger male smiled and spoke to Johnny first, which lowkey had Johnny taken aback but was thankful for the young wizard’s approach for if it weren’t for his actions, Johnny might have feel suffocated in the awkward yet silent thick tension between the two.

“The name’s Donghyuck. You must be Johnny.” The young red-headed wizard, Donghyuck, introduced himself, holding his palm out for the Death Eater to shake.

Knowing mannerism, Johnny reached out for the held out hand to reciprocate the gesture by giving a shake and felt a short jolt of static upon the contact. Johnny kept his hands back immediately upon the ’kind’ gesture and looked at Donghyuck while the young wizard had the same smiled to his face. There is just something about Donghyuck that _isn’t right._

“Nice to meet you, Donghyuck.” Johnny responded, eyeing the male in a subtle careful manner while Donghyuck still had the very same smile plastered to his face – the same one he had since earlier. “Are you perchance injured that you require the aid of Taeil?” Johnny asked, not knowing what else to talk or ask about and it’s not like he could simply ask if that static shock from their contact had any meaning behind it. Johnny definitely wasn’t one to doubt a youngster like Donghyuck himself. Perhaps, he was simply reading too much from that simple ‘shocking’ gesture.

“Hm, I’m just here with a friend. We just finished our practice of Muggle football and he got injured so he’s here being treated”, Donghyuck answered casually with a shrug while still having his gaze on Johnny before moving forward to approach the older male closer and whispering soft enough for Johnny to hear him. “Stay away for Taeil while you can, Death Eater. The Dark Lord won’t be happy to know that his loyal subject is turning his loyalty away.”

Donghyuck then pulled himself back immediately, flashed a quick smile that had probably meant more as a warning than a friendly one as if no verbal communication were being exchanged earlier between the two and had turned his attention to the hallway that connects the kitchen to the living room where Taeil then came in with another young wizard whose hair were dyed in blonde and with his hair stuck towards different directions that seemed similarly like a bird’s nest to Johnny. Unlike Donghyuck, the other young wizard gave off a more friendly vibe and along with the presence of Taeil, Johnny feels more relief with the uplifted atmosphere after what Donghyuck had whispered to him.

“Seems like you and Donghyuck have met and got friendly while I was treating Mark here. And yes, this is _the_ Mark I’ve been talking about.” Taeil introduced the young, blonde wizard next to him.

“Hi, I’m _the_ Mark that Taeil has been telling you about. I’ve heard a lot about you too recently from Taeil. I hope your injuries got better though”, the blonde haired male smiled and introduced himself with a polite bow and smile.

“Ah, thank you”, Johnny responded back to Mark.

Mark then turned to Taeil and frowned at the older male. “I hope you haven’t been talking shit about me though.”

“Language, Mark. Kids these days…” Taeil shook his head before laughing. “As a matter of fact, I’ve only told Johnny here about your constant injuries and your whining over me changing your bandage”, Taeil laughed at his words.

“Hey! That’s not fair”, Mark frowned more than before then shook his head in disapproval that Taeil had been gossiping about him behind his back. Donghyuck, in return, gave Mark a supporting pat in the back. 

“Hey, the bright side is that Taeil cared, right?” Donghyuck grinned.

“Donghyuck’s right. I talk about you because I care.” Taeil nodded and grinned to himself. “Now it’s time for you to go back, kids. Before it’s too late”, Taeil shooed the young duo off and to having to send them off to the door because he knows the two young wizards knew the way around Taeil’s house as they are regulars to his little household.

“I want to stay a little longer- you know, get to know Johnny a little more”, Donghyuck spoke up and glanced over at Johnny, giving the Death Eater a brief look before he turned to Taeil and tugged the blonde haired squib’s shirt along while jutting his bottom lips out to a pout to add a ‘little’ effect to his ‘request’. 

Not knowing Donghyuck’s attention, Mark tagged along, adding, “Yeah! I wanna know more about Johnny too- by myself, at least. I’ve heard a lot about you, Johnny. But I kinda wanna know what sort of person you are- like what you like and all”, Mark grinned all too vibrantly. The blonde wizard had always loved meeting new people.

Taeil gave them a look, especially to the pouting Donghyuck, but his look were nothing that brought any ill meaning behind it but instead soften up because he could never reject demands, especially from his favourite two young and talented wizards. “Fine, but only for an hour because it’s turning dark soon and no asking questions that would invade Johnny’s privacy, okay?”

The two young wizard, especially Donghyuck, rejoiced over Taeil’s permission.

“How about you three go into the living room and I’ll bring over some tea. Go start your talking without me”, Taeil suggested then shooed the three males away from his kitchen before any of them could respond.

The three magic users made their way to the living room though Johnny had seemed a bit more reluctant. Wasn’t this about him? He didn’t even have a say in this arrangement but nevertheless, they had only wanted to know more about him. What questions could they possibly ask?

Mark sat down first, not noticing that Donghyuck had kept an eye on the oldest between the three and had waited for Johnny to be seated before he fired a question at Johnny.

“You’re not dating Taeil right?” Mark asked with rather nervousness laced to his tone.

“Uh- no? We just met so-” 

“Oh! That’s good then- I mean, I see”, Mark flustered from his response while Donghyuck threw a fit of laughter at his friend.

“Real smooth, Mark Lee”, Donghyuck snorted and eyed his friend for a bit before turning to Johnny. “My turn. What do you think about being a Death Eater, Johnny?” Donghyuck asked the obvious.

“Woah- aren’t like Death Eater extinct or something?” Mark commented, looking at his best friend with a rather surprised look and not noticing what was obvious.

“You’ll be surprised to know that they’re pretty much still alive and are possibly around us, Mark. For as long as He Who Shall Not Be Named is alive then the existence of Death Eaters still exist among us. They probably walk and breath the same air as we do” Donghyuck responded, his gaze never leaving Johnny. Mark nodded in acknowledgement to what Donghyuck had said. Johnny on the other hand, remained in silence.

“What are you guys talking about for the atmosphere to be tensed?” Taeil entered the living room from the kitchen, bringing tea over with a tray in hand. 

“Nothing”, Donghyuck grinned. “Just asking some opinion based questions. And something that me and Johnny here had talked about earlier while you were tending Mark’s wounds”, Donghyuck hummed and helped Taeil with the tea.

“Really?” Taeil raised a pointed look at Donghyuck while the young red-haired wizard had helped Taeil poured some tea for the four males in the living room. “Enlighten me”, Taeil asked, curious about what the three had have a conversation about.

“We’re just talking about Death Eaters! Donghyuck says they still exist”, Mark pointed out, earning a shifted reaction from Taeil who glanced at Johnny with hidden concern before he turned to look at the other two young wizards with a smile.

“I see. Must have been an interesting topic then”, Taeil took a seat in one of the free spot next to Johnny. “So what do you think about Death Eaters then, Johnny?”

Johnny looked at Taeil, showing an unfazed expression then plastered a smile. “Well I think they’re interesting? They have a lot of reasons of being one”, Johnny remarked.

“If you were one, what will be your reason then, Johnny?” Donghyuck asked, almost immediately as he took a sip of his tea as if he had ‘spilled’ the biggest tea in the universe; Donghyuck noticed the look that Taeil had shoot him but the red-headed wasn’t bothered that he may have crossed the line with his question. Mark looked all too eagerly at Johnny for his answer and not knowing that among the four them, he was the only one oblivious.

“If I was a Death Eater…” Johnny began, taking some time to think of why he had turned into the dark side and made himself joined the Dark Lord’s side. Taeil then interrupted his thought by calling it a day, knowing that this question had invaded Johnny’s privacy.

“Off you go, kids. Back to home now since it’s late”, Taeil shooed the two youngsters while one had whined how he has yet to hear Johnny’s answer and the other who had kept silence the entire time. 

“But I haven’t finish my tea”, Mark frowned, taking a quick large sip of his tea before scowling at the hotness of the liquid to his tongue.

“Next time. It’s late and your parents may worry. I’ll walk the two of you home”, Taeil walked the two boys to the door and sent them both off while he gestured Johnny to go wash up before the blonde-haired squib left with the other two.

Johnny was left to look at Taeil’s back disappearing out of sight before he got up and does as told. He needed to freshen up anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry about Donghyuck”, was the first thing Moon Taeil said as soon as he got home and seeked for Johnny first before anything else.

Johnny looked up from where he sat on the bed, tugging down the sleeves of his shirt as he focused his gaze on Taeil and urged the other male to go on with his words.

“He’s a Slytherin. Cheeky and mischievous to his nature. He plays around a lot with people but he’s usually nice though and he’s a gifted wizard”, Taeil walked over to where Johnny is and sat next to the Death Eater, turning slightly to get a good look of the male whom seemed to looked drained. Taeil supposed it’s because of their situation earlier and what Donghyuck had asked.  


“And…?” Johnny urged the latter to continue, sensing the hanging to Taeil’s sentence.

“... he can foretell a person’s future and read their past”, Taeil mumbled.

“Is that how he knew I was a Death Eater?” Johnny asked but with no anger laced to his tone. Just curiosity. 

“Probably”, Taeil gazed down and fiddled with his fingers.

Johnny watched as Taeil fiddled his fingers around nervously as if the squib had done something wrong. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault. Neither was Donghyuck’s. He’s just… a curious boy. Slytherins were always curious people next to Ravenclaws, at least”, Johnny hummed softly with a set smile.

Taeil hummed in response, still not daring to look at Johnny for whatever reason he somehow felt guilty of.

“You know…”, Johnny began softly, the tone of his voice laced with solemn. “I regret joining the Dark Lord’s side”, Johnny gazed softly at the squib next to him.

Taeil looked up at Johnny.

The brunette continued, “The question earlier. The reason to why I joined the Dark Lord’s side… the reason why I became a Death Eater was because I was a weak child. Not physically. _Mentally_. You could say I was tempted? I made many stupid decisions when I was younger and that was probably the biggest, stupidest mistake I’ve made.” Johnny chuckled bitterly and continued on without hearing what the other male has to say yet. “I was in Hogwarts before I became a Death Eater. And you may be surprised but I was a Gryffindor. I wasn't one of those good and brave Gryffindor though and neither was I a promising one; the ones that had wanted to be an auror when they graduate”, Johnny muttered softly as he curled his fingers to fist, letting his fingers dig into his flesh but none of the numbing pain of his palm felt like the pain he feels now as Johnny tried to recount his past. Johnny continued, “Unlike one of those typical Gryffindors, I strived for greed. I craved to be better. To be loved. And He promised that if I had joined him, I _would_ be loved. Admired.”

“Did you?” Taeil asked softly.

Johnny paused for a moment and thought back as he released his grip. “I certainly did” Johnny smiled though with bitterness laced to his smile as he glanced at his arm. “ But I was also feared by the ones I loved”, the Death Eater mumbled softly and sounding almost in pain. “I killed the ones I wanted love from. And the ones who loved me, feared me.”

Taeil remained in silence and fiddled with his fingers; twirling them in unison, and not knowing how to respond to Johnny or at least, find the proper words to say to the Death Eater. The ceiling is suddenly all too interesting to Taeil until Taeil’s grandfather’s clock then rang out as its hour hand when it reached the midnight number.

Johnny cleared his throat to get Taeil’s attention. “Don’t feel bad for me though. I would feel like I’m being pitied on if you do so and that would make me the worst kind of Death Eater. Besides, it was a choice I made”, Johnny chuckled to lighten the mood up. “The bright side is that I got a cool wand upgrade, which reminds me I’m sorry for using it to threaten you though that was the purpose but-” 

Taeil stared at Johnny for a bit as the latter yapped on and the next thing that happened took Johnny aback.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone”, Taeil whispered softly as he embraced Johnny in his arms and rubbed his palm soothingly against Johnny’s back.

Johnny blinked as he is unable to comprehend what was happening and how he should properly react to the blonde-haired male. But Johnny allowed for his arms to be rested against Taeil’s lower back and allowed himself to be weak in front of the squib. _Afterall, when was the last time someone ever hugged him?_

“Johnny?” Taeil called out for the brunette softly, pulling away slightly to catch a glimpse of the male.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to cry and be weak- I’m-”

“It’s okay, Johnny. You’re not weak for crying. You’re a person with feelings. You can cry if you want to”, Taeil spoke in a hushed tone as he continued to give Johnny comforting pats and a warm, tight embrace as the taller male cried on.

Neither exchanged any words as Johnny cried on and as Taeil comforted him and they were in that position for a while until they both had somehow dozed off.

  
  
  
  
  


_“You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive”_

The sentence whispered over and over again in different tones and volumes and it hung in the air like a ghost that is unwilling for afterlife; absent to human’s eyes yet one feels absolutely bothered by it. And with that, Johnny found himself in darkness. 

There was no hint of light in sight, not even a peek of it, but somehow Johnny’s head thumped in pain as if someone had continuously fired a number of 21-gun salute to the back of his head. It was probably worst that the times he had fought with a Basilisk on his own on the way to some old ‘orders’ from the Dark Lord. 

There was no route for escape that Johnny could run to and even if he did try running away from the disturbing voices, he would only end up running an endless dark road.

The whispers goes on like a long monologue chant, _“You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive. You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive. You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive.”_

 _“You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive”_ a pair of eyes stared at him intensely and gripped his left forearm to where his Dark Mark was visible in sight, delivering a burning sensation against the marked skin. 

Johnny sat up with beads of sweat clinging to his skin upon the jolt of pain that was sent down his spine upon the dream-like touch. His chest heaved heavily as he inhaled and exhaled, gasping as if he was like an astronaut that ran out of oxygen to breath as he glanced over to his Dark Mark where it stings. The Death Eater then glanced over to Taeil who was still asleep; unwoken by Johnny’s sudden wake.

The last sentence said before Johnny jolted up from the nightmare burned the back of his head.

_“Let this be a reminder. We will come for you.”_

  
  
  
  
  


After the night that Johnny had his nightmare, the Death Eater found himself creating a distance between him and the blonde-haired squib. Johnny was too shaken up after having to wake up from that particular nightmare and in all honesty, it’s probably one of the worst nightmare he’s had in awhile. It made him fear that if he had even decide to lay a finger on Taeil, the other male would be hurt. Metaphorically, Taeil is like a rose. Johnny desired for him; longed to be with Taeil but at the same time if he had chosen to have Taeil, it would not only hurt the other male but also himself.

The changes between him and Taeil weren’t immediate. Johnny was afraid of being close to Taeil but it would be strange if he had suddenly stopped interacting with Taeil all at once. The Death Eater would still wake up and greet Taeil the same way as he did before and there were days where Johnny had stayed in and helped Taeil around as usual but certainly some things began changing slowly and sure enough, there was a wall built between Johnny and Taeil.

Johnny was no longer touchy-feely with Taeil because it made Johnny feel agitated. It made him felt like if he had continued to touch and hold Taeil as freely as he did then it would be even harder for him to let Taeil go. For instance, it didn’t bother Johnny much when his hand would accidentally meet Taeil’s when they both go on sorting the herbs or when they did cleaning together and in fact, that had in a way started a hand slapping war between the two which would then reduce to playful pinky fingers lacing. Nowadays, Johnny would just keep his hands to himself (literally) and by all means, he had tried to avoid any hand contact at all with the other male. And when that happens, Taeil doesn’t let himself think too much about it and perhaps had understood that Johnny had wanted some space of his own (or had thought that he should have given Taeil some space of his own because Taeil used to complain about it albeit in a playful way. Taeil had hoped it’s not the latter for odd reasons).

Maybe that’s why Johnny would keep pretending – that he was still asleep this whole time and that he had not gone out at all at night because it was easier to pretend than to explain, that nothing much have changed despite how he no longer bothered the squib about this and that like how it was last time; there were no more playful chasing around the house, no more asking Taeil to teach him medicine and no more spending unknowingly quality time together. And even sometimes at night when Johnny thinks Taeil is fast asleep (and Johnny really had hoped the blonde-haired squib was), he would sneak out, doing whatever orders he got from his Death Eater ‘peers’ and the Dark Lord because they know that he is alive and the only way for them to not harm him or Taeil and especially Taeil, for that matter, is for Johnny to do as what he was ordered with and that includes any form of task and thus, Johnny is back being the Death Eater he is (though not like he stopped being one for that matter). 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder and that may be true in Johnny’s case but he shouldn’t have the rights for his heart to grow fonder and be attached especially when it threatens Moon Taeil. And to begin with, it’s not like he and Taeil had anything more than him being Taeil’s patient. There is nothing more than casual touches and occasional flirtatious lines being thrown ever so often albeit accidental, there’s nothing more to it than Johnny wishing he could be with Taeil forever and there’s _certainly_ nothing more than Johnny wanting to be selfish because he liked how Taeil reminded him of home when he didn’t have one and especially when Taeil thought the other male was asleep, the smaller built male would give him warm hugs and whisper ‘you’re home’ when Johnny comes home from sneaking out to his nightly ‘venture’ without telling Taeil about it. (Taeil probably knew, and as always, he _never_ asked). Johnny tried denying that these meant anything more than him just being Taeil’s patient and even if it did and that he had wanted for this to become more than just having the ‘patient’ label, Johnny simply _wouldn’t_ allow for anything to happen.

Taeil isn’t dumb. Johnny _knew_ this. It wouldn’t be long that the squib starts questioning him about his ‘activities’ and to why the Death Eater had been avoiding him. 

There was a part where he knew Taeil had wanted Johnny to speak first – for Johnny to personally be the one to open up and start a conversation about what is entirely going on because Johnny knew that Taeil wasn’t the type of person to pry on someone’s business even if the squib was curious to know and he knew Taeil was that sort of person since day one and especially since after all that had happened and Johnny still has so many things hidden from Taeil’s knowledge, like the meaning behind his Death Mark, his nightmares, his past and all that jazz. Perhaps Taeil had no rights to know for after all, aside from knowing each other’s nature of being a squib and a Death Eater respectively, they were practically strangers who had just shared the same bed and one intimate moment a few nights before. Heck, they didn’t even know what each other’s favourite colour was or what they liked to eat or what they liked to do as a pastime and all that basic questions that someone who is more than a stranger should know. 

It somehow irked Johnny so much that Taeil doesn’t ask. It felt like Johnny’s patience were tested when Taeil was always so careful for not wanting to cross the line, for not asking Johnny about his issues, and for not doing anything despite knowing how Taeil is worried about him. He knew this because sometimes Johnny would come home all injured, albeit slightly compared to when he had first met Taeil and compared to his other battles before this, but his injuries still required more than just a wash-up and certainly to the point where he sometimes needed to be wrapped in bandages and required stitches and he knew how Taeil is meticulous about his belonging and Johnny knew that if one bandage was missing in sight, Taeil would know. _But Taeil doesn’t ask._ (In fact, Taeil had prepared more bandages, needles and threads and even homemade medicines that Johnny had seen Taeil use on his regular patients who would have wounds more than just falling down and have them placed in the cabinet for Johnny to use.)

That night, Johnny went to sleep as usual after his nightly ‘mission’ but what was different this night was that unlike the nights before where Johnny don’t dream, he revisited the same nightmare he had the few nights before. And like before, the very same sentence repeated itself like a broken tape on loop; the repeated sentence drifted and hung in thin air again in the very same dark space Johnny found himself again. 

_“You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive. You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive. You can’t hide for long, Johnny. The Dark Lord knows you’re alive.”_

“Johnny,” an all too familiar voice called out for the Death Eater’s attention.

Johnny turned his attention to look for the owner of the voice who had called out for him among the darkness and once a figure emerged from the dark where Johnny can recognize the newcomer, Johnny widened his eyes when he realized who the other person was.

“Taeyong.”

The mentioned male approached Johnny closer, revealing more his appearance to the brunette. Taeyong is a white-haired male, has eyes that are doe-like yet something about his gaze would put whoever is making an eye-contact with him uncomfortable. Taeyong had a smile on and it reminded Johnny back to the days where they were both still in Hogwarts – it was the very same smile that Taeyong had gave him when they first befriended _and_ the very same smile that had convinced Johnny in joining the Dark Lord’s side. 

“Why are you still with that squib, Johnny? Do you not hear the Dark Lord’s call?” Taeyong got straight to the point without leaving any room for any friendly greetings from Johnny.

“He is my doctor,” Johnny answered as Taeyong stared at him, the same way as many of his other ‘comrades’ did when someone defied the Dark Lord’s order. 

“But you are healed. And alive. You’re not looking for some sort of escape are you? Or… is that squib a toy because you’re bored in amidst of all _that…_?” the white-haired Death Eater raised his brows questioningly at Johnny.

Johnny answered immediately, “No, he isn’t a toy. He’s just… useful. I’ll return soon.”

“Don’t make me fetch you, Johnny. We agreed to not be nuisance,” Taeyong warned the male albeit with more of a playful hint.

“Don’t worry. I’ll return,” Johnny replied casually though he feels a little discomfort and emptiness to his heart upon his reply.

“Remember why you did this. Why you decide to join…” Taeyong mumbled before stepping back and away into the darkness.

 _To be loved_ , Johnny thought to himself.

  
  
  
  
  


The room was still dark by the time Johnny woke up from his nightmare. The ceiling stared back at Johnny as he slowly but surely regained a proper vision to observe his surrounding. He was still on the same bed that he had laid himself on before he fell asleep and he was still in Taeil's small yet cozy little home. Johnny then turned his head slightly; the sight of the sleeping squib next to him came to his vision which took Johnny aback slightly yet not when the other make looked calm and serene in his sleep. 

Johnny counted each inhale and exhale of the male in his mind. _One... two... three..._ There’s nothing significant to the countings but it was with each and every count that Johnny had allowed himself to be with Taeil for a little while longer. A little more time before he leaves.

"Am I _that_ interesting?" Taeil mumbled softly with his voice groggy. Johnny almost fell from the bed because he thought the other male was asleep. (Keyword: _almost_.)

"Uh, no. I mean, yes but uh no- not in that sense but uh"

"Did you get nightmares again, Johnny?" Taeil rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes before he search for the Death Eater’s face in the dark to gaze at the male.

Johnny paused for a while, thinking if he should answer truthfully before muttering a soft ‘yes’.

Taeil stared at Johnny for a moment in silence. (And in this silence, it felt like an eternity, as time simply felt like it couldn't be doing anything else but to stand still in its place.)

"Will you tell me about _them_?" Taeil finally asked, taking Johnny by surprised from the squib's initiative. 

Johnny thought for a while before responding with a soft mumble as his reply came out softly but audible enough for Taeil to hear him in their little dark space and close proximity as Taeil leaned near. 

“My nightmares… they’re not exactly the ‘normal’ kind-of nightmares like how Muggle borns have them when they have bad dreams. It’s more than just some Dementors trying to suck someone’s happiness out or having them chase anyone around or more than just finding yourself falling off a cliff... You could say that these nightmares are more like calls from the Dark Lord or reminders... That I am a Death Eater and that I choose this path. Those sorts of stuffs.” Johnny slowly explained though in an unsure manner as he didn’t know how to begin explaining all these to Taeil or how to exactly phrase his words properly at times like this for the other male to understand what Johnny is trying to say. 

“So were any of those that you have mentioned were once your ‘nightmare’?” Taeil asked cautiously. 

“Not those...” Johnny replied softly before he moved slightly to show his left forearm to Taeil where his Death Mark is at and he had hoped Taeil could see it now that the room got a little brighter, signalling how the sun is about to rise for the day. “This a Death Mark. You’ve probably seen them and thought it was some tattoo I did maybe in my earlier youth,” Johnny paused to laugh (albeit bitterly) as if it was a joke then he continued, “but my first nightmare had something to do with this.”

Johnny glanced at it and since that he was paying attention to it, he felt a surging wave of pain being washed about in the areas of his left forearm – a reminder that he doesn’t have much time left.

“So you saw that thing- your mark… in your nightmare?” Taeil asked softly, eyes still filled with the fullest attention for the Death Eater as the squib gazed softly.

By now, sunlight peeked in through the slits of dull flowery patterned curtains that are long worn from its original patterned designs due to the longtime exposure of the Sun. The soft natural light shined over Taeil’s face and highlighted the other male’s eyes that reminded Johnny of his old journey once upon a time to seek a beautiful jewel that has value as similar as a Horcrux. In a sense, just like that jewel that a lot of people seeked for; Taeil is beautiful but dangerous to keep around. And Johnny knew that he had to stay away from Taeil as soon as possible.

“Johnny?” Taeil called out for the brunette when the latter wasn’t answering him.

“Oh. Yes.” Johnny answered absentmindedly. 

“Johnny.” Taeil called out Johnny’s name in a different tone – one that is more confident in a sense yet laced with fear.

“Yes?” Johnny blinked before he refocused his attention on Taeil.

“Are you planning on leaving?”

The world suddenly felt like it stopped for a moment and once again, it felt like an eternity to Johnny. The room suddenly felt smaller and it felt like it was really just only him and Taeil and that they’re stuck in some universe where they don’t have to worry about anything – where Johnny didn’t have to worry about how he is a Death Eater and how he didn’t have to worry about leaving Taeil; where he and Taeil could go back to the time where it was just them and nothing else should matter.

“I don’t want to.” Johnny answered softly after snapping out from his thoughts and makes an eye contact with the squib who searches for his eyes as well. “I want to stay here… _with you._ ”

“Then stay _._ ”

“ _I can’t._ ” Johnny sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not…?” Taeil was asking more question than usual, which took Johnny aback once again. 

Why is it now that when they’re getting closer and when Taeil starts to open up more that Johnny has to leave. He wants to learn about Taeil more; to know his favourite food, the things he likes, what sort of medicine Taeil like making most and whether if Taeil prefered strawberry milk over chocolate. He wanted to do many things with Moon Taeil. _He wanted to love Moon Taeil as the other male had loved him._

“Because I simply can’t. You’ll be hurt if I stayed.” Johnny mumbled softly, placing his palm against Taeil’s cheek and gently brushed his thumb over the squib’s cheekbone, taking in each and every detail of the blonde-haired male’s face – how Taeil’s orbs stared back at him and it reminded Johnny about that one time he studied about black holes and stars in Astronomy back when he was still in Hogwarts for his 3rd Year. Johnny quite liked the subject and how it was the only subject that he remembered most and was interested in and just like how he had learned about the movement of stars and planets in that subject and have yet to forget about what was taught many years back then, Johnny wondered if he could learn about the details of Taeil’s face now and remember them just like how he had remembered his Astronomy even after all those years.

“Can I convince you to stay?” Taeil placed his palm over Johnny’s slightly larger ones against his cheek.

“And how will you do that?”

“This.” Taeil leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Johnny’s cupid’s bow shaped lips. 

Taeil’s action took the brunette by surprised because never would Johnny have imagined that he would be able to have Taeil’s lips against his in this lifetime. His expectations were probably a little surreal to nonexistence because it really didn’t cross Johnny’s mind that he would be able to feel the blonde-haired male’s lips against his. The kiss is careful but Taeil’s lips are warm and tender yet at the same time dry and cracked because he knows Taeil does not use any lip balm and had the habit of just swiping his tongue over his lips in hopes to only moisturize it temporarily.

Johnny liked this. He liked the odd but warm feeling of somewhat being consumed by Taeil. He liked that the kiss isn’t deep yet it’s filled with the need for each other’s company and he liked how it had been Taeil who had initiated it because Johnny could never. He’s desperate to stay as much as Taeil is desperate in wanting Johnny to stay. Their nose bumped a little and their hands searched for each other when Johnny shifted his face slightly to capture more of Taeil because just like how his mind is telling him to leave, his heart tells him to stay with Taeil instead; and much like how his brain is telling him to pull away from the kiss and to leave immediately, his heart is telling him otherwise. It has always been easier for Johnny to lose himself in the things he desires than the things he wants. 

The kiss broke off after a while, leaving both of the males panting for oxygen yet their hands remained restless against one another because they wanted to make sure that all this was real and not some figment of their imagination or a dream they could only wish to dream longer. Once their hands settled against each other’s arm, thumbs rubbing against the fabrics of each other’s clothes and eye contact made did they spoke up.

“ _Stay_.” Taeil whispered desperately.

Johnny thought to himself, rationalizing inwardly before he comes to a conclusion.

 _“I’ll stay._ ”

  
  
  
  
  


If this was one of those rare good dreams that Johnny gets to experience every once in a blue moon then Johnny does not want to ever wake up from it. 

It felt surreal. One moment he had been distancing himself from Taeil because he didn’t want the blonde-haired male hurt and that if Johnny had been too attached, the two of them would suffer, but the next thing he knew, he has his arms wrapped around Taeil’s waist with the latter close to him. He felt at home with Taeil in his arms. Perhaps, deep inside Johnny believed that this _is_ his home. 

Maybe things would have been simpler if Johnny had met Taeil earlier and if Taeil had not been a squib so that they may have met in Hogwarts. Taeil would have been a Slytherin, perhaps even a head boy by the time they reach their final year; he knew that the blonde-haired male was not only wise but cunning and had desires and wide ambitions to attain valuable knowledge yet at the same time use them for a better good. Somehow, he knew that if he had met Taeil in Hogwarts or even if he had met Taeil earlier despite in any conditions, perhaps he wouldn’t have become a Death Eater – then maybe, he wouldn’t be regretting so much now.

“What are you thinking about?” Taeil spoke with his voice laced with raspiness and sleepiness. 

“Just stuff... Like how it would be nice to have met you first before anything else had happened.” Johnny confessed softly, looking at the male before him who still had his eyes closed.

“We wouldn’t have met then if things didn’t turn out this way…” Taeil mumbled, rubbing his eyes before he focused an eye contact with the brunette with a light smile. “I like the way things are now. If you hadn’t been a Death Eater and got yourself injured then perhaps we wouldn’t have met.”

“That’s true but…” 

“Don’t think about it too much, Johnny.” Taeil’s words oddly comforted Johnny especially when Taeil placed his warm palm over Johnny’s cheeks, thumb brushing lightly against the Death Eater’s skin. “What matters now is the present and that we should just enjoy each other’s company the most while we’re at it.”

“Mhmm...” Johnny responded with a soft reply. “You always know the right things to do and say.”

“Only because I’m a doctor.” Taeil chuckled before leaning in as Taeil closed his eyes again and pressed his forehead against Johnny’s.

“Thank you.” Johnny muttered softly, fingers carelessly brushing against Taeil’s back from where they were resting since earlier.

“What for?” Taeil asked, pulling away slightly and blinked at the man's sincerity.

“ _For everything_. For not letting me die. For believing in me. And for liking me and all that.” Johnny mumbled softly though audible enough for the latter to hear him.

“Then thank you too.” Taeil smiled genuinely. “For being injured so I can meet you. For being you. For staying. And for liking me and all that.”

“Hey!” Johnny laughed with sincerity as Taeil had copied what he had said. Taeil laughed as well.

Silence kicked in not long after as laughter faded off like a ghost whose presence were not being made aware of. Both Johnny and Taeil just stared at each other as if there was nothing else to look at, simply enjoying each other’s comfort and warmth despite the pregnant silence between all that. 

Johnny spoke up first. “We should get up. It’s almost time for you to sort the herbs out and all right?” 

Taeil doesn’t seem pleased. “That can wait. It’s not like I get to be like this with you every day.”

Johnny grinned almost foolishly. “Is that a pout I see?”

“Maybe it is. You just have no idea how much I want to stay in bed the entire day and just be with you.” Taeil frowned as he confessed.

“Me too.” Johnny brought Taeil as close to him as if the gap between them were not close enough. 

“Then let’s stay in bed. Just for today. It’s okay to slack off just for a day.” Taeil almost whined.

“Okay.” Johnny gave in with a smile as Taeil nuzzled close to Johnny for more warmth and comfort. “Then let’s talk. Tell me everything about you. The colours you like, the food you enjoy, if you prefer hard boiled eggs over soft boiled or how you like your eggs being cooked. _Tell me everything_. I want to know more about you.”

“Okay, I will. But you’ll have to tell me everything about you too. I want to know more about you as much as you would want to know more about me.” Taeil smiled, bringing his hands to thread through Johnny’s soft brown hair.

And so they talked and talked about the things they liked and enjoyed doing while treasuring each other’s company and comfort as if there’s no tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  


The days later passed by easily with Johnny and Taeil spending most of their time together. Johnny had learned that Taeil liked the colour red and had told Johnny that it reminded him of Johnny as well. (“That’s why I’m a Gryffindor.” Johnny would joked about it). The Death Eater had also learned that Taeil loved the stars as much as Johnny did and that the latter had the habit of making wishes even when Taeil knew that stars are long dead and exhausted from their energy supply and that they don’t exactly grant wishes. (“It’s worth trying at least.” Taeil would smile after making a wish with Johnny one night when they laid at the empty and open playground field one night. “You wanna know what my wish was, Johnny? It’s for us to be happy.”)

It was until one day, Donghyuck came to Taeil’s house for a sudden visit.

“Why are you still here?” was the first thing Donghyuck had said upon seeing Johnny in the living room.

Johnny glanced up from where he was sitting and from a random book he had been reading. Taeil wasn’t at home, having to have errands to run and had left Johnny at home because Taeil had insisted that it was just a small errand and that he didn’t need any protection. Johnny was reluctant but Taeil wasn’t having any of the Death Eater’s stubbornness. And after much persuasion, Johnny stayed at home as Taeil wished and was stuck reading some book to pass his time.

“It’s nice to see you again, Donghyuck. And yes, I’m still here. Taeil wanted me to stay.” Johnny mentioned the last bits of his sentence with pride. Donghyuck stared at the older male as if in disbelieved before the younger male rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point. You should go. Far away while you still can. You’ll hurt Taeil.” Donghyuck got straight to the point without beating the bush as he approached the taller male, having no fear that the other male is a Death Eater. “And while I’m being nice. You should go.”

Johnny stared at the Slytherin male before him. “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be here. This isn’t your home.” Donghyuck spoke with spite but before he could continue, the bell of the front door chimed, signalling the return of the squib and Donghyuck’s sudden 360 degree change of personality.

“Oh Donghyuck, you’re here?” the blonde-haired male smiled upon seeing one of his favourite patient to which Donghyuck had replied with a nod and clinged onto Taeil like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree.

“Mark got a splinter and was too much of a baby to come here so I need tools to get the splinter out.” Donghyuck came out with a reasoning to his presence and added a smile to his face upon his words.

“I see.” Taeil chuckled and gave Donghyuck a pat to his head. “Well, he has always been a baby. I’ll go get you something to get the splinter out. But you could have just used a needle if you didn’t have a tweezer. Don’t you have one at home, Donghyuck-ah?” 

“That’s why I came here. I don’t trust myself with the things I have at home. And you’re a doctor. You’ll know better.” Donghyuck grinned. Johnny stared with disbelief at the younger male’s change of personality around Taeil. 

“You’re acting sneaky, hyuck-ah. Did you harass Johnny again?” Taeil gave Donghyuck a playful pointed look.

“Me? Harass Johnny?” Donghyuck’s reaction were too fake but he had continued to feign innocence. “Me, the one and only angel Donghyuck. Harass that guy?” Donghyuck pointed a finger at Johnny upon saying ‘that guy’ to which Taeil had lightly smack at Donghyuck’s rude gesture.

“He’s not some ‘that guy’, Donghyuck. He’s Johnny. Be nice to him. He isn’t a bad guy.” Taeil pointed out, handing the tools and some baking powder to ease the pain for Mark to Donghyuck.

“I refuse~” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. “And I shall be going now before Mark whines more about the pain. Sometimes I wonder who’s the older one between the two of us. Anyway, good bye Taeil. Good bye ‘that guy’. Remember what I said.”

And with that Donghyuck left like a calm after a storm.

“What did he say to you?” Taeil took a seat next to where Johnny had sat himself, suddenly feeling all intrigued to what the Slytherin and the Death Eater had exchanged earlier.

“Oh that? Nothing much but just to take care of you.” Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller sized male. “How was your errand?”

“It feels like you’re changing topic.” Taeil squinted his eyes at Johnny playfully but shook his head and smiled. “It was alright. I got extra herbs. And I missed you.”

“Missed me that quick already?” Johnny smiled, leaning in to press a light peck to Taeil’s forehead.

“I’ll always miss you even if you’re here. I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny thought how all of this still felt surreal as if Johnny had been stuck in a coma but had better dreams than he did in reality. Despite how Johnny still had been going out at night fulfilling his Death Eater duties, he comes home to Taeil’s greetings and warm arms. Johnny wanted this to last forever because he never want to leave Moon Taeil. _But all good things must come to an end._

It was darker than usual and later in the night when Johnny had finished his recent Death Eater task. He was tired and barely had enough energy to even drag himself home but had been excited enough to finally be at home when he felt a strange wave of uneasiness. It wasn’t like any feeling he had before. It bothered him even more with each step he took closer to Taeil’s home. And upon entering, there was no greeting from his favourite person in the world but instead someone else had greeted him.

“ _Taeyong_.”

“Johnny.” the mentioned male responded, face showing obvious signs of displeasure.

“Why are you here?” Johnny asked with one hand ready to have his wand out if anything were to happen.

“Why am I here? Is that the best question you could ask, Johnny?” Taeyong laughed mockingly. “More than that, the right question that should be asked is: what have I done?”

“What have you done? Where’s Taeil?” Johnny asked, voice laced with anger yet with agitation from noticing the absence of the blonde-haired male. The brunette tackled and pinned Taeyong against the wall and pointed his wand against the white-haired male’s neck in a threatening manner.

“Hmm, what _have_ I done, Johnny?” Taeyong snickered, feeling completely unaffected by the threat of the other male’s wand that is pointed at him. “All of this only happens when you won’t come back. Have you forgotten your loyalty to the Dark Lord when he was the one who rescued you from your misery?” Taeyong scowled and snapped at Johnny.

“No, I have not.” Johnny snapped back, pressing the tip of his wand further to Taeyong’s neck before the pinned Death Eater casted a Baubillious spell in order to counter the defensive brunette as Taeyong had his wand out with its tips against the brunette’s arms.

A battle then struck out between the two as Cascading Jinx and Expulso as well as other mixes of offending spells were being casted upon each other to inflict damages against one another. Taeil’s home were damaged at some point and both male had been bloodied yet the fight went on without either of the male backing down despite how severely injured both males were. Without a doubt, both male had something to protect – for Johnny, it was his happiness. And as for Taeyong, it was his pride as a Death Eater and for his only friend to return by his side. Both of the male had seemed to lose track of reality and instead, had let their feelings get the better, or in this case, brought the worst out of them as they kept attacking each other. It lasted long enough to tire both the male out but Johnny had the upper hand in ending the battle, casting one more spell that brought Taeyong to the ground where he had then tackled the male and casted an immobilizing spell so that the latter won’t move.

“Have you been too infatuated by some squib to forget who you are and where you belong, Johnny?” Taeyong’s voice were laced with tiredness from their battle but along with anger and spite.

“He’s not just ‘some squib’, Taeyong. You wouldn’t understand!” Johnny laughed almost mockingly, not only at the other male but himself as he wiped his bloody forehead from one of the impactful spells Taeyong had inflicted on him earlier. “Now, where is Taeil?”

“I wonder where he is. Hansol probably had obliviated him.” Taeyong smiled twistedly.

Johnny landed a punch to Taeyong’s face. “Stop playing around.”

Taeyong laughed despite the fistful impact. “He could be with the Dark Lord now. Who knows, he might be screaming for your help. He could be dead for all you know.”

“Quit it!” Johnny screamed, landing another fist to the latter’s face.

Taeyong kept laughing despite being injured. “Why are you showing your weakness, Johnny? What happened to us, Johnny? Didn’t I say I’ll bring you back if you didn’t come back yourself? You did this to yourself! You did it, Johnny!”

In rage, Johnny casted a Legilimency Spell on Taeyong, allowing the brunette to delve in Taeyong’s memories, emotions and thoughts. What Johnny had seen was not only what had happened to Taeil but as well as bits of Taeyong’s past – how the latter’s life was before he had joined the Death Eater, what had happened during Johnny’s ‘disappearance’ and what had recently happened that had caused Taeyong himself to come and get Johnny.

“You bastard. Why did you do it?” Johnny thumped Taeyong’s chest, weak from whatever he had seen in Taeyong’s memories and stared at the other male in disbelief. There were tears dampening Johnny’s cheeks but Johnny had been feeling mixed emotions to know that he was tearing up. Without any words being said, Johnny ran out of the door to get to where Taeil was after having to undo the spell that kept Taeyong grounded.

“I did it because I care for you, you idiot.” Taeyong mumbled bitterly before he sighed in exhaustion then laughed while in tears after having to go through his past from Johnny’s spell earlier.

  
  
  
  
  


When Johnny reached to where Taeil was, he briefly saw Hansol’s figure, who had managed to cast a inflicting spell on Taeil before the quiet Death Eater disappeared away from sight after glaring at Johnny when the brunette made his presence known. Johnny’s head had too many train of thoughts going on; from what he had seen in Taeyong’s thoughts and past when he had used the Legilimency spell on his friend to what he was seeing now – a bloodied Taeil who smiled warmly at Johnny when the brunette approached the squib.

“Why?” Johnny screamed and ignored his tiredness and pain that he had from his battle with Taeyong before as he gathered Taeil in his arms while the other male still had the weak smile on him.

“I’m not sorry… though.” Taeil confessed weakly and laughed as he reached his palm out caress Johnny’s cheek and wiping the brunette’s tears away. “I had to.”

“What do you mean you had to? You had a choice to run away!” Johnny screamed between choked tears.

“I planned to.... Until I met you.” Taeil closed his eyes whilst still having the smile.

“Don’t close your eyes- Don’t just leave me like this!” Johnny shook the male in his arms desperately.

“Stop moving so much, Johnny. And you’re loud.” Taeil laughed as he sounded weaker than before. “You know… when I first met you… I wasn’t afraid of you. You know.. I had a Death Eater as a master… he was cruel…” Taeil’s words were trailing off softer as he spoke but nevertheless had continued talking. “But I was crueler.”

“You killed him.” Johnny muttered softly.

Taeil’s smile faded as he weakly peered his eyes open to look at Johnny. “He deserved it.”

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“You’re different… though you threatened me at first.” Taeil laughed, causing him to cough blood out. “But you’re nice.”

“I should have just gone away.”

“You should. But I wanted you to stay… Heh. I’m sorry for being selfish…” Taeil coughed more blood out with his words before he smiled once more. “I have to be selfish again.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Obliviate_.” a familiar voice commanded the spell on Johnny.

Johnny’s sight turned dark but the last thing he saw was Hansol’s figure again… and Taeil.

  
  
  
  
  


“Now that this one is down. We’ll just have to settle that white-haired one and make sure these two don’t see the light.” Taeil sat up as if he had never been bruised and neither had he been coughing any blood before this and that what had happened was all an act.

“Yes, Master Moon.” The same quiet guy who had ‘attacked’ Taeil before this had reappeared, moving to where Johnny was to lift the soulless man up.

“That’s good, Hansol.” Taeil took a quick glance at Johnny as he wiped the fake blood away. “And Donghyuck? My robe?”

“Here… Master Moon.” Donghyuck appeared from the darkness, kept his wand before he handed Taeil his robe. The redhead didn’t seem to agree on what Taeil had been plotting but he didn’t had any other choice if he had wanted Mark to be safe. 

Taeil draped his robe around him after cleaning himself and brought a Portkey out from his pocket.

_“And now we seek revenge.”_

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: there's more to this that I've not written for this universe and I'm sure you have a lot of questions (or not) pertaining to what is going on! I may have a part deux planned out but don't get your hopes up high (because I may not write it and even if I do, it's not until like the later half of the year). rip.
> 
> Special thanks to kamira senpai, cleo senpai, my pinky holder jas, toony baby and maria my precious 1/2 coco for helping me out and a special thanks again to my precious maria for helping me beta! anyways, kudos and comments especially are much appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @j0hnils.


End file.
